Scarred and Kilt
by roanva
Summary: Sere tiene un nuevo vecino y sospecha que el señor falda escocesa es un sexy vampiro. Pero él no lastima a nadie, por lo que se adapta a su lema "vive y deja vivir". Hasta que ve a un hombre armado con cruces y estacas de madera entrando en la casa de su vecino. Sere va en su rescate y termina sobre la mesa del Sr. Sexy... y en su cama...y...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora LAURANN DOHNER. Se llama "SCARRED AND KILT". Es una historia corta, junto con otras dos historias mas, no tiene un nombre la serie, pero los libros están relacionados. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Scarred y Kilt

Sere tiene un nuevo vecino y sospecha que el señor falda escocesa es un sexy vampiro, ya que sólo sale de noche, tiene visitantes extraños y un banco de sangre le hace entregas regulares. Pero él no lastima a nadie, por lo que se adapta a su lema "vive y deja vivir". Hasta que ve a un hombre armado con cruces y estacas de madera entrando en la casa de su vecino. Entonces Sere va en su rescate y termina sobre la mesa del Sr. Sexy... y en su cama...y...

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Uno

Ha vuelto. Sere se acerca a la ventana, mira el reloj al otro lado de su habitación y se da cuenta de que faltan unas horas para la salida del sol. Su atención regresa a la casa al otro lado de la calle cuando un hombre se baja de la parte trasera de la limusina, su trenza llega hasta su cintura, bajo el resplandor de la farola.

Se vuelve, se inclina, habla con alguien en el interior del vehículo negro. Puede oír su profunda risa con la ventana abierta. Su musculoso brazo se apoya en el techo del vehículo, sus gruesos biceps se ven claramente ya que lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas que se extiende por su amplio pecho.

-"Esto es bueno", dice él, su acento irlandés es tan claro como su voz grave y profunda.

Le da escalofríos cada vez que la escucha. Él cierra la puerta del coche y mira al cielo, antes caminar rápidamente hacia su casa.

Sere sonríe al ver la falda escocesa a cuadros azules que lleva. Ella nunca pensó que encontraría sexy a un hombre que lleva una falda, pero eso fue antes de que hubiera visto a "Kilt". Ese es el apodo que le ha puesto, ya que no sabe su verdadero nombre. Ha asaltado su buzón de correos un par de veces, pero el único nombre en las cartas es el del antiguo propietario.

Hace tres meses que Kilt se ha mudado a la casa de enfrente y desde entonces se ha convertido en un hábito para ella observarlo siempre que es posible. Ella odia cuando él abre la puerta y desaparece en el interior.

Las luces se encienden y se apagan mientras se mueve por la casa. Ella sabe a dónde ira, siempre es la misma rutina. Las dos primeras plantas de la casa se oscurecen. Ella levanta la mirada y por supuesto, el ático con ventilación resplandece ligeramente, casi es imperceptible, a no ser que alguien esté observando. Duerme allí durante el día.

Estoy casi segura de que es un vampiro. La idea le hace alejarse de la ventana.

Normalmente no cree en esas cosas, pero tiene sentido. Nunca le ha visto durante el día. Él no responde a su puerta, sólo está despierto por la noche y siempre llega a casa antes del amanecer.

Esto explicaría esas visitas extrañas. La mayoría de ellas son por realizadas en distintos períodos de tiempo.

Al principio pensó que podría ser alérgico, una de esas raras personas que enferman por el sol, pero había notado que una camioneta blanca le hacía una entrega todos los lunes y viernes y había llamado a una amiga que tiene en el departamento de policía y le pidió que hiciera unas averiguaciones, resultó ser un banco de sangre. Todo encaja y los hechos parecen claros.

Permanece sentada en su silla, esperando a que el sol salga para irse a la cama. Sere tiene su propio motivo para mantener este horario. Había bajado la guardia una vez durante la noche y ahora la oscuridad le da miedo.

Amanece y el cielo se llena de vetas rojas mientras lo observa. Se pone de pie, estira los brazos y gira un poco las caderas para aliviar la rigidez después de estar sentada tanto tiempo.

Una furgoneta negra se detiene en la acera de enfrente y ella frunce el ceño. No es la que ha visto antes, sólo puede estar aquí para visitar su casa o la de Kilt y eso no es factible. Nadie viene a verla y cualquier persona que lo conoce no llega después de la salida del sol. Retrocede a las sombras y ve como un hombre baja del lado del conductor. Abre la puerta corredera y se inclina hacia el interior.

Ella agarra sus binoculares, puede ver el interior de su camioneta. El tipo tiene cruces, dos largas estacas de madera y lo que parece ser una pistola de agua, como las que usan los niños durante el verano.

Oh mierda. Parece que alguien ha descubierto a Kilt y es obvio que tiene la intención de hacerle daño. Se muerde el labio mientras el tipo guarda las estacas y cruces en el cinturón de su pantalón y luego alza el arma plástico, la cual seguramente contiene agua bendita. Cierra la puerta de la camioneta de un golpe, el extraño mira hacia la casa de Kilt y se dirige hacia la puerta lateral.

Sere se muerde el labio. No debería interferir, pero le gusta observar a su vecino. Él nunca le ha molestado y nadie en el bloque ha desaparecido, no le entregarían sangre si fuera un asesino. La conseguiría gratuitamente atacando a la gente.

-"Maldita sea " murmura y corre hasta su mesita de noche.

Coge la pistola y la pistola eléctrica, no quiere matar al extraño, pero esta dispuesta a tumbarlo. El pequeño destornillador que guarda para cambiar las pilas de su control remoto se va con ella. Sale corriendo de su habitación, baja las escaleras y sale por la puerta principal. Sus pies descalzos vuelan sobre su césped, apenas desacelera en el pavimento y llega a la puerta principal de Kilt.

La cerradura es frágil y no tiene teclado de alarma. Ella hace una mueca. Es estúpido no utilizar la tecnología, pero tal vez no quiere que los de la central vengan a su casa si alguna vez se dispara. Mete la punta del destornillador en la rendija de la cerradura y lo gira. Agarra el picaporte, cierra los ojos y sonríe cuando se abre. Simple como la empanada. Su mano empuja la puerta principal.

Sí, definitivamente voy hablar con mi vecino sobre su gusto barato en hardware. Mira a su alrededor, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y corre hacia las escaleras. El intruso probablemente sigue intentado abrirse paso en la casa. Tiene que encontrar la forma de desbloquear el cerrojo de la puerta corredera o romper una ventana.

Y duda que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para romper el cristal y llamar la atención de los otros propietarios.

Evita las habitaciones, Kilt no esta en ellas y se dirige hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Ella vacila cuando sus dedos tocan el picaporte. Cada película de vampiros que ha visto cruza por su mente y se echa atrás. De ninguna manera entrara en el ático. Su vecino podría atacarle.

Se gira, entra en la lavandería y espera.

Todas las habitaciones tienen las cortinas gruesas y las puertas abiertas, pero apenas hay luz en el segundo piso. Afina el oído y oye que alguien sube por las escaleras. El desconocido tiene una pisada pesada, respira con fuerza, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo. Alcanza la pistola que lleva dentro del bolsillo de su bata y curva los dedos alrededor del metal. El peso la consuela mientras desliza la otra mano en el otro bolsillo para sacar la pistola eléctrica.

El tipo enciende una luz cerca de las escaleras, que ilumina el pasillo. Ella vacila antes avanzar lentamente. Se asoma por el borde de la pared y ve al extraño desaparecer en la habitación. Sale al pasillo y camina de puntillas. Se detiene cuando llega a la habitación y se queda pegada a la pared, espera.

El tipo abre de golpe el armario, obviamente buscando a Kilt y maldice en voz baja. La mano de Sere aprieta el botón de la pistola eléctrica, su otra mano agarra el arma, por si es necesaria. La sombra se mueve en el suelo cuando se acerca a ella.

Su corazón late con fuerza, pero ella tiene el factor sorpresa de su lado. Se abalanza cuando la sombra se hace más grande. El hombre se sobresalta cuando se enfrenta a Sere. Sus ojos marrones se abren sorprendidos cuando le mira a la cara, otra ventaja que tiene y su mano sale disparada. Las barras de metal tocan el hombre y ella aprieta el botón.

El sonido de un click hace que el cuerpo del hombre empiece a temblar y temblar. Mientras ella le ve palidecer. Su brazo sale disparado cuando intenta girarse bruscamente y le golpea en el rostro, pero no le duele. Ella no suelta el botón de la pistola eléctrica hasta que se le ponen los ojos blancos y el chico se derrumba en el suelo, inconsciente. Pasa por encima de su cuerpo y entra en el dormitorio. Su mirada recorre la habitación y aterriza en lazos de las cortinas colgando inútilmente de la pared. Ella los coge, vuelve junto al intruso y usa su pie para darle la vuelta. Su cuerpo sin vida cae sobre su vientre. Ella apoya la rodilla en su culo y rápidamente le ata las muñecas a la espalda. Regresa a la pared para quitar el segundo lazo de las cortinas y le ata los tobillos juntos, con fuerza. Después empieza a desarmarlo.

Arroja las cruces, el arma de plástico llena de agua y las dos estacas, cerca de la ventana. No es fácil, pero logra volverlo de costado y desliza las manos por su cuerpo hasta que encuentra un cuchillo escondido dentro de su chaqueta. También tiene una navaja escondida en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa.

Los arroja a la pila en el suelo. Sere lo vuelve a poner sobre su estómago y se pone en pie. Un rápido vistazo a su obra le asegura que el tipo no se irá a ningún lado sin que alguien le desate. Ella retrocede y mira alrededor de la habitación. Hay una cómoda, se acerca a ella. Kilt no tiene nada personal en el interior de los cajones, no hay facturas o algún papel que indique su nombre. La decepción crece. Quiere saber algo sobre su misterioso y guapo vecino, también sabe que no volverá a tener la oportunidad de estar en su casa. Se vuelve para irse, pero algo que bloquea la puerta de la habitación llama su atención.

Observa boquiabierta como Kilt entra, llevando sólo la falda azul escocesa y una gran espada, de aspecto peligroso, en la mano. Sus ojos azules se mueven del intruso y se encuentran con su mirada. Un ceño curva sus labios firmes, pero no dice nada. Su cabello húmedo y sin trenzar, cayendo por su musculoso pecho hasta su cintura, le dice que acaba de salir de la ducha. Las gotas de agua salpican su piel bronceada.

Sere se queda muda, mientras observa al dios bronceado que la observa en silencio. Él baja la espada cuando se encuentra con su mirada de nuevo. Su intensa mirada le fascina. Probablemente no sea una buena idea mirarle a los ojos. En las películas, los vampiros controlan la mente de su victima con la mirada, pero ella no aparta la suya. No estaría tranquilamente de pie mirándola si quisiera hacerle daño. Le habría atacado ya.

Inclina ligeramente la cabeza, su mirada vaga por su cuerpo y da un paso hacia ella.-"¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa? "

Se aclara la garganta.- "Um, vivo al otro lado de la calle. Le vi aparcar su camioneta frente a tu casa y me di cuenta de que quería forzar tu entrada, soy una especie de vigilante del vecindario. "Su bata raída le avergüenza. Probablemente piense que esta loca.-"Yo no estoy con él"

-"Lo has atado bien. Gracias"

Le encanta su voz ronca y su acento es rotundamente caliente. Tiene una hermosa apariencia. El factor peligro, en realidad, le hace más atractivo. Un verdadero vampiro está a unos metros de ella y parece agradecido.

Un vampiro real. Resiste el impulso de desmayarse.

-"Me gustaría recompensarte. Nombra lo que quieras. "

Ella no ha salido en los cinco años transcurridos desde el ataque y está sola. La única cosa que se le ocurre, sería un gran error. Ella niega con la cabeza, se niega a pedir que le muestre lo que lleva bajo la falda escocesa, a pesar de la curiosidad que siente desde que puso los ojos en él. Es totalmente inadecuado, no vayas por ahí.

-"Debería irme a casa. Dejare que te ocupes de tu intruso".

* * *

**Disculpen por no andar actualizando pero he estado a full con la facu. Prometo pronto retomar la adaptacion que tengo pendiente y seguir con mi historia.**

**Les dejo estas historias cortitas para que no me extrañen. Ando leyendo lo que me han pedido, aparte de que estoy algo metida de cabeza con lecturas de vampiros jejeje.**

**Saludos. Beshitos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora LAURANN DOHNER. Se llama "SCARRED AND KILT". Es una historia corta, junto con otras dos historias mas, no tiene un nombre la serie, pero los libros están relacionados. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Dos

Darien considera a la mujer e inhala los olores en el interior de la habitación. El cazador en el suelo lleva una colonia barata y apesta a sudor y a miedo. Casi oculta el aroma femenino y dulcemente tentador de su vecina. No la ha visto antes, pero cree en su razón de estar aquí. Su mirada viaja por la bata desgastada, las piernas bien torneadas asomando a escondidas por debajo del material hasta los muslos y los pies descalzos. Su rostro le intriga.

Una cicatriz recorre un lado de su mandíbula, tiene otra en la sien y en la mejilla, cerca de su oído. Aunque ellas no le restan delicadeza o atractivo. Sus grandes ojos azules lo miran con una mezcla de temor y desconfianza. No recoge el miedo procedente de ella, pero su corazón late acelerado. Puede oír sus latidos y le atormenta un poco.

Se había duchado, ajeno a los sucesos dentro de su casa hasta que cerró el agua. El ruido de alguien moviéndose en el piso de abajo había sido alarmante. Lo del cazador le sorprende, ha tenido la precaución de ocultar bien su identidad, pero la mujer le deja estupefacto. Sabe que los humanos luchan contra la delincuencia vigilando las casas de sus vecinos, pero nunca ha sido consciente de su presencia. Le preocupa que su sentido de supervisión haya fracasado.

Da un paso vacilante hacia él, con la intención de huir, pero él no se mueve de la puerta. No le permitirá irse hasta que evalúe la amenaza que representa para su seguridad. Mira al cazador en el suelo cuando se mueve.

El hombre yace de costado junto a la cama, con los brazos y pies atados en el centro de la espalda y su mirada aterrorizada observa a Darien. Él desvía la mirada hacia el montón de armas y su boca se aprieta firmemente. El hombre tenía la intención de matarlo. Mira a su enemigo.

-"¿Quién eres? "

-"Tengo amigos" gimotea el chico.-" Ellos vendrán, malvado demonio." El hombre gira la cabeza para dar una mirada asesina a la mujer.- "Y mataran a tu sierva. "

La confusión hace que Darien frunza el ceño.-"¿Mi qué? "

El cazador sacude la cabeza hacia la mujer.-"Ella. La amante que te protege mientras estás en el sueño de los muertos. Suéltame, hijo de Satanás. Es mi deber enviarte de vuelta al infierno."

Oculta una mueca, mira a la mujer y sabe que no puede permitir que ella salga de su casa. Ha visto y oído demasiado. -"Buena suerte con eso, cazador. Tú eres el único que ha sido capturado. "

-"Mis amigos vendrán y os mataran, a ti y a esa perra repugnante que te da de comer. Puedo ver por qué ha caído tan bajo y protege a un monstruo. Ella es uno. "

Darien nota al instante cómo el rostro de la mujer palidece, baja la cabeza para permitir que su pelo rubio rizado caiga hacia adelante y oculte las cicatrices, sus hombros se hunden un poco. La ira le golpea instantáneamente ante las palabras insultantes que han hecho que su espíritu valiente se retire. Sólo una mujer fuerte atacaría a un hombre mucho mas grande y saldría en defensa de un vecino, encima ella lo ha hecho por un desconocido. La admira por eso. Es toda una mujer y seguramente muy sensible a sus defectos. Él se mueve antes de permitir que su temperamento se enfríe y clava su pie desnudo en el costado del bastardo.

El cazador se queda sin aliento por el dolor, la fuerte patada lo tira contra la cama y se desmaya. La mujer levanta la cabeza, se da cuenta de lo que Darien ha hecho, ella lo mira con una mezcla de diversión y finalmente... miedo.

-"Detesto la grosería de un huésped, especialmente sin invitación." Hace una pausa. -"Me disculpo, muchacha. "

Ella sostiene su mirada con confianza y se lame los labios. La visión de su lengua rosada hace algo en su cuerpo, lo que le sorprende. Su polla tiembla, se llena de sangre y él coloca la espada frente a él y descansa la punta en el suelo. El metal cubre su falda levantada por la respuesta de su polla.

-"Hace cinco años un ladrón me despertó e intento violarme a punta de cuchillo. Luché, me corto la cara un par de veces y me apuñaló. "Hace una pausa, la emoción hace temblar su voz.-"Me defendí. Él termino muriendo y yo sobreviví " Sus ojos brillan con orgullo.- "Ya no soy tan bonita, pero aún respiro. Para mi, es una victoria"

-"¿Por qué trataste de salvarme? "

-"Es una mierda que te despierten con la intención de hacerte daño. Lo hice porque no te has alimentado de ninguna persona del bloque, supongo que te alimentas de las bolsas que te entregan y porque dormimos en el mismo horario " Ella vacila.-" Sigo la política de vive y deja vivir. No me importa lo que eres, siempre y cuando no lastimes a nadie".

El shock le atraviesa una vez más. Ella sabe lo que es o al menos lo sospecha. Puede verlo en su mirada cautelosa. Se pregunta si ella lo ha descubierto tras encontrar en el cazador las armas utilizadas para matar a un vampiro, según el mito, o si ella lo ha adivinado mucho antes. Sabe sobre las entregas de sangre en su casa, ya que lo ha mencionado y ha puntualizado el hecho de que él no se alimentó de nadie. Sin embargo, aún vino en mi ayuda. Hace que su polla se agite de nuevo y la sangre que había bebido antes de su ducha fluya directamente ahí y se pregunta cuan amistoso le parecerá si adivina que se siente muy atraído por ella.

-"Incluso si no estas técnicamente vivo, el lema sigue siendo válido." Ella da un paso vacilante hacia él.- "¿Puedes moverte?. Estaba apunto de acostarme y supongo que tú también. Dejare que te ocupes de él. En lo que a mí respecta, nunca le he visto, esto no ha ocurrido y eres un tipo normal".

-"No" murmura. -"No puedes irte aún, muchacha."

Retrocede, él registra la alarma en su cara, mientras cruza los brazos sobre sus pechos.-"No hagas que me arrepienta de lo que hice. He oído que las buenas acciones no chupan castigos. "Ella hace una mueca.-"Olvida la parte "chupar". Es un mal chiste, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta la situación"

A Darien realmente le gusta. Se las arregla para reprimir una sonrisa. -"No estamos seguros. Mi casa ha sido invadida y sus amigos pueden venir. Ellos suelen viajar en grupos. Serías un objetivo si te vas. Ellos creerán que vives conmigo".

No lo cree. Los cazadores viajan en grupo, pero también atacan solos. Habrían llegado ya si el cazador hubiera venido con alguien más. Sin embargo, Darien no esta dispuesto a permitir que la mujer se vaya. Ella le intriga. Pasar más de tiempo a su alrededor, resulta demasiado tentador como para resistirse.

La liberara cuando esté listo para hacerlo. Ella no representa una amenaza real, una vez que él abandone su casa. Tiene que moverse, ya no es seguro vivir aquí después de que un cazador le haya encontrado. A ella nadie le creería si decide despotricar sobre los vampiros.

-"No voy a hacerte daño." Quiere tranquilizarla, no desea asustar a la pequeñita Conejo después de que ella haya mostrado tal valentía. -"No dormiré si sé que te han lastimado por mi culpa. También me gustaría saber por qué has venido en mi ayuda. Fue muy valiente de tu parte venir en mi ayuda, aún sabiendo que te enfrentarías a mí " .

-"En realidad pensé que estarías durmiendo."

-"No caigo en el sueño de la muerte al amanecer como retratan en las películas y libros."

El interés se despierta en sus bonitos ojos.- "¿En serio? "

-"De verdad " Mira la pistola de agua.- "El agua bendita es húmeda, la estaca me habría lastimado, pero dudo que ese desgraciado escuálido hubiera llegado tan cerca de mi como para hacerme daño. Tiendo a tener un sueño ligero. "

-"Seguro". Ella cambia su postura.- "¿Y ahora qué? "

-"Tengo que llamar a unos amigos. Vendrán a por él y nos sacaran de aquí. Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro " .

Su mirada parpadea a las gruesas cortinas que cubren las ventanas, el sol se cuela por los bordes.-" El sol está alto."

-"Es lamentable, pero soy lo bastante viejo como para resistir un poco de sol sin padecer un daño real. "

No se pierde la curiosidad en su mirada. Supone que ella quiere preguntarle su edad, pero se contiene.

-"Tengo una pistola en el bolsillo. Estaré a salvo en mi casa. Vivo al otro lado de la calle y no tengo reparos en disparar a los idiotas " .

Él sonríe, es incapaz de resistirse. Es valiente y linda. -"Gracias por no apuntarme"

-"Dudo que las balas te hagan daño."

Le hieren, pero no va a admitirlo. Ella no sería capaz de matarlo, pero si le dispara suficientes veces, conseguiría detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para huir. Y no se atrevería a perseguirla bajo el sol con las lesiones. Aunque mantiene esa información para sí mismo.

-"Voy a hacer esa llamada. "Retrocede hasta el teléfono sobre la mesa, lo levanta y su cuerpo se tensa en caso de que ella intente pasarlo. Desvía la mirada para marcar, pero ella se queda quieta. El teléfono suena un par de veces y alguien del club responde.

-"He sido comprometido "afirma en voz baja.-" Un cazador está atado y necesito una evacuación para tres de inmediato. "

-"Sí, señor" Gruñe el hombre.- "Ya vamos"

Cuelga y se mueve con la espada frente a la elevación de su falda escocesa, su arma apunta hacia abajo para ocultar su erección y así no alarmar a la muchacha.

-"Ellos están de camino. "

-"¿Quiénes son? "

Duda.- "Amigos ".

-"No son vampiros?"

-"No." Él se asegura de mantener la espada en su lugar, incluso cuando su cuerpo empieza a enfriarse. Nota la rojez en su mejilla, que debió pasar por alto antes y comprende que el tipo le ha lastimado. -"¿Él te golpeó? "

Ella levanta la mano y se frota el lugar, sus dedos rozan tiernamente el área.-"Estoy bien. Se defendió un poco cuando le pegué con la pistola eléctrica y tuvo suerte antes de caer inconsciente. "

Darien se mueve antes de que considerar que ella podría sentirse amenazada a medida que avanza. Ella baja el brazo y retrocede instantáneamente. Él se detiene un segundo, pero luego sigue avanzando.-"Tranquila. Voy a echarte un vistazo. "

Ella tropieza con su escritorio, ya no tiene a donde ir y él se detiene a menos de un metro de ella. Se da cuenta de que ella en realidad es una muchacha bastante pequeñita y levanta la mano para trazar su piel. Ella es suave, cálida y le mira con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

Su cuerpo responde a su atractivo olor y sus hermosos ojos.

-"No voy a hacerte daño." dice en voz baja.

Su mirada baja de sus ojos a la marca en su piel pálida. Está un poco más caliente y él inhala, recoge el ligero aroma de su sangre. Quiere gemir, su cuerpo se tensa y sus colmillos empiezan a doler debajo de las encías, donde están escondidos, coincidiendo con el hecho de que su polla esta igualmente afectada.

-"Él cortó el interior de tu boca. "

Sus cejas se alzan con sorpresa.-"¿Cómo sabes eso? " Sus colmillos se alargan y silencia el gemido que está a punto de soltar.-"Puedo sellar la herida" pasa la lengua por un colmillo, con cuidado de mantenerlos ocultos y baja la cabeza.

-"¿Vas a confiar en mí? "

-"No lo sé. "

Ella es condenadamente linda.-" Cierra los ojos, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y abre tu boca. "

-"De ninguna manera. Un chico me lo dijo una vez y trató de besarme"

-"Es lo que pienso hacer. Puedo curarte con mi lengua"

Se presiona contra el escritorio.-"Creo que eso es una mala idea y ni siquiera te conozco."

-"Viniste en mi ayuda. Te debo una, muchacha. Permíteme sanar lo que te hizo ese desgraciado. No te haré daño. Prometo no morderte".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora LAURANN DOHNER. Se llama "SCARRED AND KILT". Es una historia corta, junto con otras dos historias mas, no tiene un nombre la serie, pero los libros están relacionados. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Tres

Kilt es definitivamente el hombre más sexy del mundo. Sus ojos la miran profundamente y ella tiene el impulso de permitir que le haga lo que quiera. Se pregunta si él tiene la capacidad de controlar la mente de las personas, pero no se siente diferente. Le duele el interior de la boca y el sabor cobrizo de la sangre no es su sabor favorito. El hecho de que él se comprometa a no morderle o lastimarla, hace que sienta menos miedo.

Un magnífico hombre, medio desnudo quiere besarla para arreglar su metedura de pata.

Él es un vampiro. No lo olvides, se advierte. Lástima que no esté herida en un lugar más interesante. Ese pensamiento le hace querer hacer una mueca. La imagen mental del alto y musculoso vampiro, arrodillándose para poner su lengua en otras partes de su cuerpo le asegura que lleva demasiados años sin citas y sin sexo.

Sere decide arriesgarse. Ha aprendido que la vida puede ser muy corta, después de que casi pierde la suya. No es una zorra, pero quiere que la bese, quiere sentirse viva, por una vez y Kilt es demasiado tentador como para resistirse. Sólo se vive una vez y ¿que tiene que perder?

Su vida no es exactamente emocionante.

-"Está bien, pero sólo porque no te has comido a ningún vecino y porque ni siquiera has tratado de desarmarme. Estoy dispuesta a confiar en ti "

Él sonríe, con los labios apretados y baja la cabeza hasta que sus caras quedan a una simple pulgada de distancia. Sus ojos son impresionantes y unos que ella podría mirar fijamente durante horas sin aburrirse. Recuerda que él quiere que ella cierre los ojos, lo que jodería ese "mírame a los ojos " que sale en las películas, si estuviese tratando de controlar su mente.

Los cierra, inclina la cabeza y separa los labios ligeramente. Su cuerpo se tensa, esperando a ver si ha cometido un terrible error o si es tan sincero como parece. Él recibe créditos por no negar lo que es.

Él no es un besador mariposa, un hombre que roza sus labios con ternura sobre los de ella. El vampiro es más directo. La domina con vigor y firmeza cuando toma posesión de su boca. Su lengua le invade y explora. Su sabor es dulce y sabe lo que esta haciendo.

Extiende las manos sobre su pecho para aferrarse a algo, se lleva otra sorpresa, porque para estar muerto, esta literalmente caliente. Músculos firmes se sienten bajo su piel y el brazo alrededor de su cintura, la presiona con fuerza contra su cuerpo firme.

Ella siente algo duro entre sus cuerpos, pero él lo empuja a un lado y se da cuenta de que era su espada. Apenas nota el sonido de la misma golpeando la mesa de madera y el suave golpe cuando cae sobre la alfombra.

El brazo en su cintura la levanta un poco hasta su trasero queda sobre la mesa y presiona las caderas contra sus muslos. Ella los extiende un poco, perdida en la pasión que surge entre ellos y no le importa si debería alarmarle su fuerte respuesta a un extraño cuando él profundiza el beso.

Sus caderas empujan contra sus piernas más fuerte y ella las abre más, hasta que la bata se abre lo suficiente como para el material suave de su falda roce el interior de sus muslos. Eso no es lo único que siente cuando otro objeto duro se presiona contra su montículo. Y esta vez no es su espada. Ella sabe que se esta tan excitado por el beso como ella.

Su mano libre se curva alrededor de su caja torácica y ahueca su pecho a través del material. Ella gime contra su lengua y arrastra las manos por su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación y envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus dedos se deslizan entre su cabello hasta que encuentran su cuero cabelludo y lo acerca más a ella. Sus rizos sedosos y maravillosos, se sienten bien entre sus dedos. Las caricias en su pecho son firmes y ella gime más fuerte cuando un dolor palpitante entre los muslos le hace separarlos más, con la esperanza de que él se acerque más.

Ella siente que sus colmillos se extienden mientras se besan, pero no se alarma. Pasa la lengua por la punta de uno y él gruñe profundamente en respuesta, sus caderas se mecen contra su coño y el deseo se convierte en una ardiente necesidad de tenerle dentro de ella. Sere no recuerda haber deseado más a un hombre.

Sus caderas se mueven como si estuviera follandola, la fuerte presión de su polla frotando su clítoris e incluso a través de las capas de ropa, es suficiente para ponerla más caliente, más necesitada y volverla loca de deseo. No le importa que sea un vampiro y que ella no sea de las que terminan sentadas en el borde de una mesa, envuelta alrededor de un extraño.

Lo único que le importa es que él no se detenga.

Kilt suelta su pecho, inclina su espalda para poner espacio entre sus estómagos y desliza la mano entre ellos. Le siente tirar del cinturón de su bata y usa su mano para separarla de su cuerpo. Ella envuelve las piernas alrededor de sus muslos, tratando de acercarlo más, pero él deja de mecerse en su contra.

Él encuentra el bajo de su camisón, tira para arriba y aparta su gran mano. Ella intenta romper el beso para protestar por el hecho de que no siga frotándose contra su clítoris, le aturde lo que hay entre ellos, pero su boca sigue la suya cuando ella intenta apartarse. No se esfuerza mucho, ya que su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo mantiene apretado contra su boca.

Frota los talones de sus pies sobre las piernas calientes, expuestas por debajo de su falda. Con un movimiento de su mano, barre la mesa y las cosas se estrellan contra el suelo. La insta apoyar su espalda contra la superficie dura y él desciende sobre ella, manteniéndola tumbada. Ella levanta las piernas y las envuelve alrededor de sus caderas.

Él desliza nuevamente la mano entre sus cuerpos y siente el tirón en sus bragas. Sólo le importa el beso y la necesidad de ser tomada por él. El material se agrupa entre su estómago y el suyo y dedos seguros y fuertes acarician su clítoris. Su toque le provoca un gemido y ella jadea en su boca. Están piel contra piel, su ropa interior ha desaparecido y la sensación es la mejor cosa que jamás ha experimentado. Su cuerpo arde y utiliza las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para tratar de hacerle entrar en ella.

Sere sabe que esta cerca de llegar al orgasmo. El hombre dibuja círculos sobre el haz de de nervios hinchados y su cuerpo se tensa. Esta más allá de cerca, pero él retira la mano y la gruesa corona de su pene se presiona contra la apertura de su coño. Su boca libera la de ella justo cuando empieza a penetrarla. Esta muy duro, se siente increíble y ella grita mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. Va a llegar incluso antes de que él deslice su gruesa polla completamente en su interior.

Su boca posa un beso en su cuello y una punzada de dolor la envía a un clímax deslumbrante que convierte el dolor en puro placer. Oleadas calientes se estrellan contra ella cuando empieza a entrar y a salir de su cuerpo, sus músculos vaginales se contraen con fuerza alrededor del eje grueso que la penetra aún más profundo.

Ella grita, una pequeña parte de su mente se da cuenta de que le ha mordido y se esta alimentando de su sangre, pero se siente demasiado bueno cuando otro clímax se apodera de ella.

Sus uñas se clavan más fuerte en su cuero cabelludo y empujan su cabeza contra su cuello. Su gran cuerpo poderoso casi la aplasta. Él gime contra su garganta y su cuerpo se sacude con tanta fuerza que la mesa bajo ellos tiembla. Sus colmillos se retiran, su lengua caliente lame el mordisco y maldice en voz baja mientras derrama su liberación en su cuerpo acogedor. El calor se extiende dentro de su coño y casi provoca un tercer punto culminante.

Sere esta aturdida, jadeando, su cuerpo esta laxo mientras lucha contra el impulso de dormirse. Abre los ojos cuando él alza ligeramente su cara, lo único que puede ver y su increíble mirada sostiene la suya. La pasión y satisfacción son dos emociones que puede identificar mientras la mira, porque probablemente ella muestra las mismas.

-"Ah muchacha, "murmura.- " No era mi intención morderte, pero no pude evitarlo. Eso fue extraordinario "

Se lame los labios, intenta pensar, pero la habitación empieza a girar mientras sufre un momento de aturdimiento. Su mirada sigue sosteniendo la suya y parece oscurecerse con pesar.

-"Yo me ocuparé de ti. Eres muy pequeñita y tomé demasiado. Fue por la pasión. Estarás bien. Duerme. Te protegeré con mi vida. "

Por alguna extraña razón, ella confía en él. Él sólo ha tomado su sangre y ha tenido sexo con ella, cierra los ojos. Una sensación de paz la llena antes de desmayarse.

Darien desvía la mirada a su cuello. Se inclina, lame las gotas de sangre que quedan en su piel tras la curación. Él no quiso morderla, pero no pudo evitarlo. La pasión que había estallado entre ellos había sido tan fuerte, que ni siquiera un vampiro tan viejo como él pudo resistirse.

Su columna vertebral se tensa cuando él nota dos aromas nuevos dentro de la habitación, unos que no había recogido antes en el aire. Vuelve la cabeza para ver a dos hombres mirando al suelo, justo dentro del dormitorio. Ambos visten de cuero, desde el cuello a los pies, han llegado demasiado rápido, a su juicio y tampoco se reúnen con su furiosa mirada.

-"Lo siento", murmura uno de ellos.

-"No nos dimos cuenta de que estabas teniendo un momento privado. Nos apresuramos a entrar porque estábamos preocupados por ti " .

-"Sacad al cazador y dame un minuto"

-"Sí, señor ", dicen al unísono, pasan junto a él para agarrar al humano en el suelo y lo arrastran por las extremidades.

Darien maldice mientras endereza la ropa de la muchacha. Se agacha, coge su espada y la mete en la vaina que ha cosido a un lado de todas sus faldas escocesas. Maldice a los machos por su rápida respuesta y a él mismo por haber perdido su mente con esta dulce mujer, quien le fascina.

Desliza las manos bajo la muchacha, la acuna suavemente en sus brazos, la aprieta contra su pecho desnudo y sale de la habitación. Echa un vistazo a su casa, por última vez. No puede volver. Sería demasiado peligroso.

Ambos hermanos esperan cerca de la puerta principal. Uno de ellos da un paso adelante, con los brazos elevados. -"Yo la llevaré por usted, señor. "

El otro le ofrece una capa con capucha.-"Esto debe protegerle de lo peor del sol. Aparcamos el vehículo en la calzada. Tenemos a un equipo en motos explorando la zona. Si los cazadores tratan de seguirnos, será la última cosa que hagan. "

-"Yo la llevo. Nadie más que yo la toca ".

-"Pero el sol es— "

-"Simplemente tira la maldita cosa sobre mi cabeza y envuélvela a mi alrededor. " La ira se agita en su interior.-" Ella es mía y no será tocada por nadie más. "

Los hombres retroceden al instante, alarmados. El de la capa duda y se acerca.-"Te pedimos disculpas. No sabíamos que habías encontrado a tu compañera" .

Darien contempla la cara llena de cicatrices, pero hermosa, de la mujer durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos.-" Tampoco yo hasta que la besé. Ella es la única."

El shock aún resuena a través de él. Cada vampiro quiere encontrar a su compañera perfecta, pero que nunca esperó encontrar la suya. Le había parecido sólo un mito romántico, pero nada más podría explicar la forma en que había perdido su mente en el instante que sus labios se tocaron.

-"Envía un equipo de limpieza para que elimine cualquier rastro de mi vida aquí e inhala su aroma para averiguar dónde vive. Sé que vive al otro lado de esta calle, pero no estoy seguro de qué casa le pertenece. Embala sus cosas y haz lo que necesites hacer para que todo se vea bien. Ella no va a regresar "


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora LAURANN DOHNER. Se llama "SCARRED AND KILT". Es una historia corta, junto con otras dos historias mas, no tiene un nombre la serie, pero los libros están relacionados. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Cuatro

Sere tarda en despertarse, una neblina y los sueños eróticos le tientan a mantener los ojos cerrados. Puede retroceder, pero la mano grande y cálida en su cadera desnuda se desliza hacia arriba hasta descansar en su vientre.

-"Despierta para mí, muchacha " dice una voz ronca y masculina, con acento sexy, cerca de su oído.- "Tienes que comer. Estoy preocupado por ti . "

La alarma la sacude a la plena vigilia mientras sus ojos se abren de golpe para ver el hermoso rostro de su vecino. Kilt esta en la cama con ella, esta oscuro dentro de cual sea la habitación en la que están y sólo unas pocas pequeñas velas desprenden la luz suficiente para que ella pueda ver.

-"Tranquila, muchacha. Ahora estás a salvo. Estamos en el subterráneo de un club que un amigo mío posee. Mi casa ha sido comprometida y permaneceremos aquí hasta que encontremos otro lugar al que ir. "

Ella está fijada en la cama por la mano en su vientre, uno de sus muslos musculosos desnudos sobre uno de sus muslos desnudos y la sabana enredada entre ellos. -"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?" Sus manos tiran de la sabana hacia arriba. Para cubrir sus pechos expuestos.

-"Era peligroso que volvieras a tu casa. ¿Recuerdas al cazador? "

-"Tú me mordiste "le recuerda.

-"Aye. Lo hice. Lo siento por eso, pero me perdí en la pasión. Estás bien. Nunca te hice daño, pero admito que tomé un poco demasiado. Eso te hizo sentirte débil y somnolienta. ¿Estás lista para comer? Tengo una buena comida que te espera " .

Más sentidos están despertándose una vez que supera la alarma de estar desnuda en un lugar desconocido y con un extraño. La habitación es fría, huele a comida y está inusualmente tranquila. Un vampiro ha tenido sexo con ella y le ha mordido en el cuello. Ella se sonroja y trata de moverse. Él duda y mueve la pierna para liberar la suya mientras retira su mano. Ella se aleja, pero mantiene la sabana agarrada con ambas manos.

La cama es una gran cama con dosel y jadea cuando casi se cae por el borde. Es más alta que cualquier cama en la que haya estado antes. Se queda mirando el suelo de cemento, sabe que se habría echo daño si se hubiera caído. Un brazo se engancha a su cintura para alejar su culo del borde.

-"Ten cuidado. "

-"¿Dónde dijiste que estamos? "

La cama se mueve cuando se sienta y ella se vuelve para ver su cuerpo. La sabana ha sido retirada casi de él cuando ella intentó huir. Sólo una parte de ella cubre su cadera, pero no oculta la condición de su cuerpo, puesto que el material es una tienda de campaña sobre su regazo. Su mirada vuela a su cara.

-"En un subterráneo. Hay un club sobre nosotros, pero estamos a salvo. Nadie sabe dónde estamos o que este lugar existe. ¿Quieres disfrutar de un baño antes de comer?. El club sirve a mi especie y a la tuya. Me han asegurado que la comida es de primera".

Ella le mira boquiabierta.- "¿Es un club de vampiros? ¿En serio? ¿No es eso un poco obvio, si estás intentando ocultar tu existencia? "

-"Sí, pero nos ajustamos mejor al entorno. Es demasiado tópico para ser creíble" Él vacila.-" No sientas miedo. Nadie te tocara." Él vacila.- "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Le arden las mejillas. Ha tenido sexo con él, luego comparte una cama con él, aunque no era consciente de ello y ni siquiera han intercambiado nombres.- "Sere. ¿Y el tuyo?"

-"Darien. "

Se queda mirando a Kilt. Es muy guapo y su largo cabello cayendo por su piel bronceada le llama la atención. El deseo de tocarlo hace que sus manos agarren la sabana con más fuerza.

-"Debo irme a casa. "

Duda.- "¿Por qué no comes primero? Te prepararé un baño "

Él rueda hacia el otro lado, dejando la sabana atrás y ella no puede dejar de mirar su perfecto y musculoso culo. Es más pálido que el resto su cuerpo, es obvio que tiene un corte de bronceado y eso le confunde. Él se levanta de la cama, se agacha, coge algo del suelo y cuando se endereza, se pone una falda roja. Luego se vuelve hacia ella.

-"Te voy a traer la bata del baño. Mi amigo es el dueño del club y tiene las habitaciones bien surtidas " Él se aleja de la tenue luz y se mueve en la oscuridad. Una luz brillante entra en la habitación cuando abre la puerta del baño. Ella vislumbra una gran bañera y él regresa con una bata roja.

-"Es un poco chillona. Te pido disculpas. Un bonito azul claro sería más apropiado para tu complexión cremosa pero los mendigos no pueden elegir. Estamos a merced de mi amigo por un par de días"

-"Um ... "

Se detiene a los pies de la cama, suelta la bata y arquea una ceja.- "¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?"

-"Tienes una marca de bronceado "

-"Es de antes. Te quedas como eras antes de cambiar. Era agricultor y pasaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol"

-"¿Quieres decir antes de convertirte en un vampiro? " Se siente extraña al decir la palabra en voz alta. -"Fui a la guerra con mi amigo que ahora es el dueño de este club. Una noche, una moza descarada vino al campamento a consolar a los muchachos lesionados. Ella me eligió y yo creí que me llevaba al cielo cuando en realidad me llevó a la oscuridad " Hace una pausa.- "Me halagó que pareciera quererme sobre todos los demás. Yo era un muchacho, ella era bonita y yo pensé que deseaba compartir sus encantos. Resultó que estaba buscando a unos guerreros resistentes para que la protegieran. Ella nos convirtió a los dos, a mi amigo y a mi "

Sere deja que la información se asiente. -"¿Dónde está ahora? "

Duda.- " Ella murió hace mucho tiempo. Prefería alimentarse de los humanos tan grandes como yo. Una noche, no lo distrajo lo suficiente antes de hundir sus colmillos en él."

-"Lo siento." No sabe qué más decir.- "¿La amabas? "

Niega con la cabeza .-"La odiaba, ella no era agradable, pero nos enseñó a sobrevivir. Se los debíamos e hicimos todo lo posible para protegerla. Sin embargo, nunca nos permitió salir a cazar con ella. Una noche decidió alimentarse de un hombre que se defendió. Era hábil con la espada" .

No esta segura de qué decir. Se miran el uno al otro. Él da un paso atrás.

-"Ponte la bata, come y toma un baño. No dejes la habitación. Necesito hacer unos arreglos, volveré pronto. " Él la mira fijamente.-"Nadie te hará daño, pero no puedo prometerte eso si entras en el club que hay sobre de nosotros. Hay vampiros desconocidos allí y no saben que estás conmigo. Seria peligroso " .

-"Está bien " Ella quiere ir a casa, pero comer y tomar un baño suena bien. No puede hacer nada hasta que el sol se ponga y no puede haber dormido todo el día. Ella desea que hubiera un reloj, pero un rápido vistazo por la habitación le asegura que no hay.-"¿Volverás enseguida? "

-"En veinte minutos. Quédate dentro de la habitación y nadie te molestará. Me alojo aquí de vez en cuando. "

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? "

-"Todas las que quieras, Sere "

Lo dice con voz ronca y ese sexy acento suyo que tanto le gusta escuchar. -"¿Por qué siempre vuelves a casa en limusina justo antes del amanecer? ¿Qué haces cada noche después de salir de casa? ¿Tienes un trabajo? "

Él duda.

Tiene la sensación de que él no desea que ella sepa lo que hace por la noche.-"¿Sales a buscar alimento?"

-"No. Ahora soy un embolsador. Muchos dejamos de alimentarnos de los humanos cuando fuimos capaces de conseguir que los bancos de sangre nos la vendiera. No todos los vampiros comparten ese enfoque, pero no nos gusta dañar a las personas. Mis amigos y yo perseguimos a los vampiros que matan a los humanos. Es muy peligroso en estos días hacerlo y ya no es una necesidad para sobrevivir. No conduzco y por eso mi amigo, el dueño de este club, envía un coche a recogerme todas las noches " .

-"¿Vas a trabajar esta noche? ¿Puedes dejarme en mi casa? "

Duda.- "Me tomare la noche libre. Hablaremos cuando vuelva. Come, muchacha. Disfruta de un baño caliente. " Él mira a su alrededor.- " Puede parecer un poco áspero por el hormigón, pero el cuarto de baño tiene todas las comodidades y es muy moderno."

Gira sobre sus pies descalzos y se acerca a la puerta. Su espada está apoyada en la pared. La agarra, abre la puerta y desaparece en la oscuridad. No hay luces encendidas en el pasillo. Ella se estremece ante la idea de intentar escaparse. Esta en algún sótano. El olor de los alimentos le llegan desde un lado de la cama, suelta la sabana y se desliza por el borde. El suelo frío le hace temblar mientras se ata la gruesa bata roja alrededor de su cintura.

* * / * / * *

- "¿Qué estás haciendo? "

Darien frunce el ceño a su amigo. -"Pedirte la noche libre y ¿puedes hacer que alguien me encuentre un buen hogar? No voy a refugiarme contigo por mucho tiempo, Andrew"

-"Me sorprende que hayas traído a una humana. "

-"Ella es especial. "

Andrew inclina la cabeza y una sonrisa tira de las comisuras de su boca. -"Ya veo. ¿debo suponer que te alimentaste de ella? ¿Qué pasó con tu juramento de no beber sangre e incluso de las mujeres que deseas? "

La ira tensa el cuerpo de Darien.- "Ella es la única"

El shock se refleja en el rostro del otro vampiro.- "¿Cómo la encontraste? "

-"Ella me encontró. Es mi vecina, vio al cazador colándose en mi casa y vino a salvarme"

-"¿Esa pequeña cosa que trajiste, salió en tu defensa? " Él se ríe entre dientes.-" ¿Qué hizo? ¿Gritar para avisarte? "

-"Había atado al cazador para cuando los alcancé. Es rápida e inteligente " .

-"¿Le has dicho que tienes previsto quedarte con ella? "

-"Estoy en ello . "

-"Buena suerte. ¿Supongo que ella sabe lo que somos?"

-"Lo adivinó antes de conocerme. Es una chica valiente " .

Su amigo se inclina adelante y apoya los codos en la mesa.-"Te deseo mucha suerte cuando le digas la verdad. No estará contenta " .

-"Quizás lo este. "

Andrew se ríe.-"Siempre tan optimista. Hazme saber cómo te va o quizás escuche los gritos desde mi oficina. Esta noche saldremos de caza sin ti. Tú te quedas para informar a tu muchacha de su futuro." Abre un cajón y saca las esposas forradas de piel.-"Llévate esto. Puedes necesitarlas para convencerla de quedarse"

Darien se pone de pie.- "No voy a necesitarlas. "

-"Cógelas. Es mejor estar preparado " todo humor desaparece de su rostro. -"Es un peligro para nosotros si no la convences de que se quede contigo. La trajiste aquí y la mantienes en el sótano del club".

-"Ella no sabe dónde estamos. "

-"¿Has puesto a alguien custodiándola para asegurarte de que no husmea o intenta escapar? "

-"No. Ella no huirá"

Andrew se pone de pie, mirándole.-" Será el enemigo si lo hace. ¿Queda claro? "

-"Perfectamente "Darien agarra la empuñadura de su espada.-" No le amenaces, Andrew. Ella es mía y pelearemos si intentas dañar un solo pelo de su preciosa cabeza"

La postura de Andrew se relaja. -"Asegúrate de que no tenemos una razón para llegar a las manos. Los amigos son difíciles de mantener con el paso de los años. No quiero perderte"

Se miran y Darien suelta su espada. Coge las esposas de la mesa.- "Estaré en mi habitación. "

-"Que te diviertas"

Darien se marcha rápidamente.-"Gilipollas".

-"Necesitáis conoceros el uno al otro " .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora LAURANN DOHNER. Se llama "SCARRED AND KILT". Es una historia corta, junto con otras dos historias mas, no tiene un nombre la serie, pero los libros están relacionados. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Cinco

Sere sale de la bañera caliente, con el pelo lavado y envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. La puerta de la otra habitación se abre. Se queda inmóvil, temiendo que no sea Kilt, sino uno de los otros vampiros. La puerta se cierra y oye un gruñido.

-"¿Sere? ¿Estás ahí? "

-"Enseguida salgo".

Ella conoce su acento escocés. Él ha vuelto. Se seca rápidamente, desea tener algo de ropa, pero sólo tiene la bata. El color rojo de la bata le hace sentirse como un anuncio ambulante con piernas de "comida para vampiros". Mal chiste. No vayas ahí. Su mano vacila en la puerta, pero gira el picaporte, abriéndola.

Le sorprende ver que Kilt se ha duchado y cambiado. Su largo pelo aún está húmedo y verlo con pantalones negros holgados es suficiente para mirarle boquiabierta. Con los pantalones, el pelo largo y la espada colgada en su cinturón, parece el pirata de una película. Él la mira con sus ojos sexys cuando ella finalmente detiene la mirada en su musculoso pecho desnudo. El tipo tiene el mejor cuerpo que ha visto.

-"Has comido." Parece complacido mientras sonríe.-"¿Entiendo que fue agradable?. El plato está limpio"

-"Sirven buena comida. Tenías razón"

Se encoge de hombros y sus anchos hombros llaman su atención.- "Lo había oído, pero nunca pruebo la comida"

-"¿Nunca? "

-"Solía hacerlo, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. "

-"¿Entonces puedes comer? "

Duda.- "No lo necesito y hace cien años que perdí las ganas de comer como los demás. Sangre es lo que necesito"

Inconscientemente, levanta una mano y toca su cuello. No tiene marcas del mordisco, lo había comprobado frente al espejo, pero el recuerdo se mantiene. Kilt sigue su mano con la mirada y se lame los labios. El aire entre ellos parece calentarse en la habitación fría ya que ambos recuerdan lo que habían hecho sobre la mesa.

Sere baja la mano.-"¿Has comido? "

Duda.-" ¿Te estás ofreciendo a alimentarme? "

Ella da un paso atrás y choca con la puerta del cuarto de baño, la falta de apertura la detiene. -"No." Alarga la mano a su cintura, se desabrocha el cinturón y le da la espalda para colocar la espada sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Ella le mira, recelosa de lo que sucederá. El hombre pesa por lo menos cuarenta y cinco kilos más que ella y es más grande. Sus miradas se encuentran cuando él la mira.

-"Me alimenté y duché para darte tiempo. Tenemos que hablar"

-"Sí, tenemos que hacerlo. Necesito ir a casa. Estoy segura de que estaré a salvo. Ese idiota fue detrás de ti, no yo"

-"No has preguntado que hice con él. "

Ella vacila.- "No quiero saberlo. "

-"Muy bien." Da un paso vacilante hacia ella.- "Soy un hombre de honor. Quiero que lo sepas. Lo aprenderás, pero no nos conocemos bien " Se detiene a unos metros de ella, mirándola.

- "Nunca te haré daño y daré mi vida por proteger la tuya. Siempre podrás confiar en mi. Soy honesto y puedo prometerte lealtad total. Me alimento de las bolsas, por lo que no habrá otra mujer en mis brazos"

Sere no habla, sólo escucha. Suena como si estuviera tratando de tener algo más, que el simple momento de locura que habían tenido por la mañana. Su ritmo cardíaco aumenta. La idea de salir con él no es totalmente mala. Ella nunca le olvidara y admite que él se había convertido en una parte de su vida, mientras lo observaba desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Ha dicho que no volverá a su casa y eso quiere decir que no volverá a verlo en cuanto se despidan.

-"En los viejos tiempos, los vampiros nos alimentábamos de los seres humanos. La mejor manera de asegurar que un ser humano podía sobrevivir sin saberlo, era alimentándonos durante el sexo" Sus mejillas se ruborizan levemente. -"Eso se acabó y mataré a cualquiera que te toque con la intención de alimentarse o no"

-"Um ... " No tiene palabras.

-"Me expreso mal. No soy bueno con las palabras, pero la pasión entre nosotros es algo que no se puede negar. Me siento atraído por ti, el sexo fue increíble y dormir contigo dentro mis brazos, contra mi cuerpo, fue el paraíso en la Tierra. Nunca he conocido eso antes de tocarte"

Para un hombre que no es bueno con las palabras, dice las correctas para derretir su corazón. Aún no puede hablar. Él la sorprende más al ponerse de rodillas ante ella y al mirarla con tanta sinceridad.

-"Tú me pones de rodillas. Prometo mi vida a la tuya, Sere. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que aceptes ser mi compañera"

Traga saliva.-"¿Qué es eso? ¿Tu novia? "

Él duda y le tiende la mano. Ella coloca su mano temblorosa en la suya. Él la lleva a sus labios para darle un beso en la palma. Su mirada no se aparta de ella.-"Es una amante, una amiga y tú usarías el término "esposa". Es un compromiso de por vida y nosotros no envejecemos. Seré sincero contigo. Es para siempre y eso puede ser mucho tiempo. Conozco a un vampiro que tiene más de mil años"

Ella junta las rodillas y apoya la espalda contra la pared para mantenerse en pie.

-"¿Quieres cambiarme? ¿Convertirme en un vampiro? "

Él asiente con la cabeza, sin soltarle la mano. -"No quiero perderte por la vejez o una enfermedad. Los seres humanos son frágiles. Serás más fuerte como vampiro"

Ella aparta su mano de la suya y se abraza a su cintura. -"No."

El dolor dibuja sus facciones. -"¿Por qué no? ¿No es algo tentador? Nunca envejecerás y siempre te protegeré. Soy un gran guerrero. Sólo el sol o la decapitación podrá matarte y nadie se acercara lo suficiente para tocar esa linda cabecita tuya" .

-"Yo ... esto es una locura. Ni siquiera me conoces. Hicimos el amor cuando pensaba que era posible que fueras un vampiro y lo eres. Aún estoy aturdida por el hecho de que existes y ¿por qué me ofreces esto? No lo entiendo"

-"Los besos no mienten y tampoco lo hacen nuestros cuerpos. Eres totalmente perfecta para mi"

-"Sólo tuvimos sexo una vez. Es una locura pensar que deberíamos casarnos sólo porque fue bueno. Somos unos desconocidos"

-"Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para llegar a conocernos." Él sonríe.-"Estoy deseando que llegue." Hace una pausa.-" Y si crees que eso fue sólo buen sexo, obviamente, necesito tomarme mi tiempo en la siguiente ronda." Su mirada baja al nudo de su cinturón. -"Ábrela. Ya estoy de rodillas tú sólo tienes que poner una pierna sobre mi hombro." Él aparta su pelo hacia atrás, le guiña un ojo y se lame los labios. -"Te mostrare lo grandioso que puede llegar a ser. "

Su boca se abre.- "Tú ..."

-"Planeo adorar tu pequeño cuerpo, Conejo " intenta agarrarla.

Sere se pega contra la pared, esquiva sus manos y corre hacia la puerta. El hombre planea seducirla, morderle de nuevo y convertirla en una criatura de la noche. Eso no esta en su lista de cosas por "hacer". Él puede estar caliente y tener un cuerpo oscilante, puede que esté totalmente loca por él, pero ningún hombre merece que deje de comer chocolate para siempre.

Además de eso, son dos extraños.

Esta a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando un brazo la agarra de la cintura, desde atrás. Kilt la pega contra su cuerpo, envuelve el otro brazo sobre su pecho y la levanta del suelo. Ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo con miedo mientras él le frunce el ceño, a centímetros de su cara.

-"No tengas miedo ".

-"¡Suéltame! "

-"No voy a hacerte daño. ¿Te asusta que vaya a ser doloroso? No lo será"

-"No te conozco y no estoy lista para casarme. O como se llame" Ella lucha, pero sus fuertes brazos se niegan a liberarla. Sin embargo, ella siente la respuesta de su cuerpo cuando algo duro se presiona contra su culo. Ella se queda inmóvil y lo mira boquiabierta.

-"Lo siento" Se encoge de hombros, vuelve con ella a la cama y suspira. -"No puedo evitarlo. Te quiero a pesar de que este no es el mejor momento para lucir un mástil"

-"¿Un mástil? "

Se aclara la garganta. -" Mi polla se pone dura en cuanto te toco. ¿Es eso más claro?"

Él la deja suavemente en la cama y Sere rueda, se sienta y su mirada baja a los pantalones. O bien no lleva ropa interior o es muy fina, porque su "mástil" esta apuntando hacia afuera y tensa el material de sus pantalones. Ella levanta los ojos para mirarlo.

-"No vamos a tener sexo y no me muerdas".

-"¿Qué tal si hacemos el amor pero no te muerdo?. Estoy preparado, ya ves con que fuerza reacciono a ti." Sonríe.- "Tengo que convencerte de que es mejor que bien entre nosotros" mira su regazo.-"Abre la bata y te llevaré al cielo. "

-"Um, no. Tus colmillos y esa zona no se reunirán. No puede ser. No tengo piercings ahí y nunca planee obtener uno. "

Él se ríe entre dientes.-"¿Sabes lo que mis colmillos pueden hacer mientras te lamo?"

Separa los labios y revela sus dientes completamente extendidos. -"Se ajustan perfectamente a los lados de ese pequeño botón para dar acceso completo a mi lengua. No tendré que usar las manos para separar tus labios lo suficiente para llegar a él. Ellas estarán ocupadas en otra cosa"

La vívida imagen que le pinta hace que el aire se congele en sus pulmones y su cuerpo responda. Ella retrocede.-" Pienso que debo regresar a casa"

-"Maldición. Temía esto." Él frunce el ceño.- "Tienes miedo. No voy a obligarte a cambiar, pero por lo menos danos una oportunidad antes de decir que no ".

-"¿Quieres salir conmigo? " hace una pausa, considerándolo. Podrían llegar a conocerse el uno al otro. No es como si tuviera una vida social. La idea no le asusta. Por supuesto que no saldrán a cenar ya que él ha admitido que no come alimentos. Tal vez puedan ver películas juntos.- "Podemos intentar eso. "

Se da la vuelta y coge su espada. El miedo se apodera de ella. ¿La matara por negarse a convertirse en un vampiro?. Él la descarta y juega con el cinturón que se había quitado. Se vuelve, levanta unas esposas forradas de piel y su miedo disminuye. El alivio dura poco cuando él se abalanza sobre ella.

Darien odia hacerlo, pero necesita convencerla de que deben estar juntos. Ella grita cuando él la agarra, pero tiene cuidado de no hacerle daño. Ella lucha cuando le despoja de su bata. Tiene cuidado de no lastimar su piel cremosa mientras la tumba en la cama y esposa sus muñecas a los barrotes de la cabecera. -"Gilipollas " Ella intenta darle una patada en la cara.

Esquiva el pie, apenas y gruñe cuando impacta en su hombro. La muchacha tiene fuego en las venas y la ama un poco más por eso. Su Sere es una luchadora. No va a morderla, se abstendrá de beber su sangre. Ella lucha cuando la suelta, apoya los pies en el colchón y levanta las caderas de la cama, su polla duele al verla retorcerse y moverse.

Retrocede y agarra la cintura de sus pantalones prestados. Odia la sensación de ellos, el material áspero se frota contra la corona de su polla y suspira de alivio cuando él los baja. Se sienta, tira de la maldita cosa por sus piernas y los arroja al suelo. Él es un hombre de falda.

Se pone sobre sus manos y rodillas, la observa desgastarse y sonríe cuando murmura maldiciones. Su muchacha tiene la boca de un marinero cuando saca su temperamento. Le resulta adorable.

Ella aprenderá que nunca la tomara por la fuerza. Él nunca será un bruto con ella, pero esto es por su propio bien. Andrew trataría de hacerle daño si intenta escapar y su antigua vida ha desaparecido. La culpa le carcome un poco por eso, pero él había estado en estado de shock tras encontrarla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora LAURANN DOHNER. Se llama "SCARRED AND KILT". Es una historia corta, junto con otras dos historias mas, no tiene un nombre la serie, pero los libros están relacionados. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Seis

-"Ahora, Sere" suspira.-"Cálmate".

Ella lo mira.-"Suéltame. ¿Esta es tu idea de convencerme honorablemente? ¿desnudarme y esposarme a la cama? "

-"No es perfecto, pero está bien "

-"Capullo. Gilipollas. ¡Gusano! "

Sonríe.- "Acabo de enterarme de que utilizas términos muy coloridos. "

-"¿Te diviertes? " lucha contra las restricciones hasta que se cansa.- "Esto no es gracioso"

-"No lo es. " Su mirada baja por su cuerpo.- "Abre las bonitas piernas para mí y voy a mejorar tu estado de ánimo. No voy a morderte esta vez y no te voy a convertir en el calor de la pasión. Te doy mi palabra de caballero " .

Ella suelta un bufido.-"Eres un vampiro "

-"Soy uno que quiere darte placer "

-"Quieres mi sangre. Has admitido que usas el sexo para que las mujeres te permitan alimentarte. "

Parece herido por sus palabras. Se miran el uno al otro y él suspira.

-"Eres más que eso para mí. "

-"Suéltame, Darien "

-" Primero danos una oportunidad. Te convenceré o te devolveré a tu vida de nuevo "

Ella quiere creerle. Pero ¿por qué se siente como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el diablo?. Uno sexy y caliente, que mantiene la mirada en mis muslos como si fuera comida y él se estuviera muriéndose de hambre. Odia como sus pezones se endurecen, sabiendo que no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura del ambiente y mucho que ver con lo que pasara si le da acceso a su coño.

-"¿Estás diciendo que si tenemos sexo y no me convences de que me case contigo, me dejaras ir?. Sabes que estás jodido, ¿no? "

Él sonríe de nuevo.-"Me gusta ese término. Arriba. Abajo. Duro. Rápido. Lento " Sus ojos parecen brillar.-" De cualquier forma que te complazca y te haga gritar mi nombre mientras estoy dentro de ese estrecho y maravilloso coño tuyo. "

Su cuerpo le desea más al oír sus palabras y eso le molesta.- "Está bien. Me has dado tu palabra, Darien " Ella lo mira. -"Haz lo que quieras, pero me iré a casa" Ella respira hondo. -"No muerdas . "

-"No muerdo. Me encantan los retos, muchacha "

Él levanta las manos y ella abre las piernas ante su insistencia. Deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra los ojos. No importa lo bueno que pueda ser con el sexo oral, tiene una vida a la que volver. Probablemente, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Otros hombres se lo han hecho antes y no había sido "genial" y seguro que no le han hecho gritar su nombre.

Se relaja cuando la cama se mueve y con las manos le separa los muslos. Ella mira hacia abajo y le ve tumbado sobre su vientre, con la cara a centímetros de su coño y las manos en sus muslos para mantenerlos separados. Su mirada se encuentra con la de ella y le da una sonrisa arrogante que muestra sus colmillos.

-"No van a cortarte y te mostraran cuanto vas a amarlos."

El miedo y la emoción luchan por el dominio. Ella le matara cuando la suelte si le muerde en su piel sensible. Sopla sobre su clítoris, haciéndole más consciente de la posición vulnerable en la que esta y ella tira de las esposas que se niegan a liberar sus muñecas. La sensación de estar atada en la cama tiene un cierto atractivo sexual.

Baja la cabeza y gruñe suavemente, un sonido masculino que la excita. Él acaricia su boca contra sus pliegues, ella se tensa cuando siente los dos colmillos rozan su clítoris y se presionan firmemente contra su piel, a cada lado del mismo. Parecen empujar el manojo de nervios contra la puta de la lengua que se burla de ella lentamente. Sere cierra los ojos y envuelve los dedos alrededor de la cadena de las esposas.

Él la tortura con lentas pasadas de la lengua sobre su clítoris, hasta que palpita dolorosamente. Cuando aplica presión y empuja la lengua contra ella para frotar su brote, ella intenta levantar las caderas, pero el peso de sus brazos la mantienen abajo. Ella se estremece cuando él extiende las manos y ambas encuentran sus pezones tensos. Los pellizca entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y su cuerpo se tensa.

Los gemidos brotan de sus labios. Sus antebrazos la inmovilizan pero sus dedos están volviéndola loca. -"Más rápido. Por favor " Odia suplicar, pero quiere correrse tanto que le duele.

Él se niega a acelerar el ritmo. En cambio, mantiene el lento deslizamiento de su lengua hasta que ella grita por el orgasmo que atraviesa su cuerpo. Su lengua se detiene hasta que deja de temblar y el placer se alivia. Sus manos dejan de pellizcar sus puntas y masajean suavemente sus pechos. Ella jadea cuando él empieza otra vez a pasar la lengua por su clítoris.

-"No puedo" ella jadea.-"Demasiado sensible ".

Él la ignora y ella grita cuando empieza a chuparlo. Los fuertes tirones de su boca con el golpe ocasional de su lengua le hacen retorcerse y gemir. Ella se corre y su nombre escapa de sus labios.

-"¡Darien!"

Él aparta la boca.- "¿Quieres casarte conmigo? "

-"No."

-"No he terminado."

-"No puedes seguir haciéndome eso hasta que te diga que sí ." Tiene la sensación de que lo hará. Y maldita sea, es bueno en eso. No sobrevivirá a horas lamiéndola.

-"Aye, muchacha. Lo haré " .

-"¡Bastardo! "

Él se ríe entre dientes.-"Pero soy todo tuyo "

Ella jadea cuando él le acaricia el coño de nuevo con la boca y sus colmillos se ajustan alrededor de su clítoris y su lengua la lame lentamente. Sus dedos se curvan en sus costillas y espera que al menos le haga cosquillas. Su respiración se vuelve más rápida mientras jadea y se niega a soltarla hasta que llega otra vez. Ella grita su nombre y su cuerpo se sacude por la intensidad del orgasmo. Él se aparta.

-"¿Sere? " Su voz suena un poco áspera. -"¿Qué me dices? "

-"Que te jodan. "

Él gruñe.-"Eso es lo siguiente "

Ella gime cuando él se sienta sobre sus piernas. La agarra de los muslos y la arrastra hasta que su pene se presiona contra la apertura de su coño. Ella lo mira, se asusta un poco al ver la mirada oscura y peligrosa en su hermoso rostro.

-"No voy a lastimarte, pero necesito tenerte. Di que sí "

Ella asiente, deseándolo. Le duele por tenerlo en su interior, necesita sentirle llenándola.

Los orgasmos han sido grandes, pero se siete vacía. Entra en ella, su cuerpo se estira alrededor de su polla gruesa y los dos gimen.

Él desliza las manos por sus muslos, le agarra el culo y la alza hasta apoyarla en su regazo. La folla profundo y rápido. Mueve el pulgar sobre su clítoris y Sere se vuelve loca.

La sensación de él en su interior, de su dedo tocando su clítoris, de su cuerpo poderoso tomando el suyo, es tan placentero que pierde la capacidad de pensar. Ella grita cuando llega a su clímax y abre los ojos a tiempo para ver a Darien echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se tensa y grita su nombre al encontrar la liberación. Él se estremece, su musculoso cuerpo sudoroso es cada vez más atractivo. Él baja la cabeza y sus miradas se reúnen.

-"¿Qué me dices, Sere? "

No puede formar palabras. Esta muy impresionada por lo que acaba de hacerle y también sin aliento. Su ceja se arquea mientras sonríe.

-"¿Otra vez? Bien, Sere. Puedo seguir durante toda la noche y el día " Ajusta su dominio sobre ella y pasa los dedos por su bajo vientre.-"Averiguaremos nuestro limite y a cuantos podemos sobrevivir. "

Él comienza a moverse dentro de ella, sigue estando duro, esta vez con penetraciones lentas y largas, casi retirándose de su coño, para después penetrarla profundo. Se detiene, la mira a los ojos y se retira. Sus dedos se agarran a la cadena y su espalda se arquea. Darien sonríe.

-"He tenido cientos de años para aprender a complacer a una mujer, pero no me importaban tanto como tú. Pienso hacer esto todas las noches " .

Ella gime en respuesta cuando él pasa el pulgar sobre su clítoris hinchado. Sus músculos vaginales se aprietan y Darien gime. -"Sere, mi amor, di que sí. "

Ella asiente con la cabeza, deseándole otra vez. Su mano suelta su culo y se inclina sobre ella, apoyando su brazo sobre la cama al lado de su caja torácica. Su boca toma la suya, en un beso que es tan tierno y tan apasionado, que desea poder aferrarse a él. Sus muñecas se tensan contra las esposas y ella gime en señal de protesta.

Más de su peso desciende sobre ella y sus dedos rozan los de ella y sintió un fuerte tirón en la cadena. Sus brazos bajan cuando él rompe las ataduras. Ella enreda los dedos en su cabello, sosteniendo su boca contra la de ella. Sus caderas se mecen al compás y él rompe el beso cuando ambos gritan su orgasmo.

-"Me amas, Sere. Déjame amarte, cariño"

Ella abre los ojos para mirar los suyos.-"Esto no es totalmente justo. "

Sonríe.-"El amor no es justo, pero seguro que se siente increíble, ¿no?. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Seguiré convenciéndote. "

-"Nunca ganare una discusión contigo ¿verdad? "

Él se echa a reír. -" Dejare que me ganes a veces. Me gusta la idea de que me restrinjas a la cama y me convenzas de que tienes razón" La idea de él atado a su merced le excita.

Sonríe.-"Oigo tu corazón acelerado. Te gusta eso, ¿verdad? Te permitiré hacerme lo que desees. Le daré la bienvenida. Seremos felices " .

Su vida pasa por su mente. Se ha convertido en una reclusa, no tiene vida fuera de su casa y siempre está sola. Darien le ofrece una vida con él. Ella posa las manos en sus mejillas, le mira fijamente a los ojos y sabe que no quiere perderlo. Puede sentir miedo a enfrentarse a un futuro incierto, pero al menos tiene uno frente a ella. Él la mira con tanto anhelo y esperanza, que cree que realmente quiere estar con ella.

-"¿Me harás daño? "

-"Te amaré siempre y te haré feliz. Nunca habrá dolor en mis brazos " .

-" Me refiero al cambio "

Sonríe.-"No. Dejaré que bebas de mí mientras yo bebo de ti. No como has visto en las películas. Después nos dormiremos, cansados y cuando te despiertes te sentirás igual. Sólo que necesitaras beber sangre de una bolsa " .

Ella hace una mueca.

Él se echa a reír.-"No tendrás que beber de una bolsa, puedes alimentarte de mí. Es mucho más agradable y es lo que un buen hombre hace por su mujer " .

-"Suena asqueroso. "

-"¿Recuerdas como se siente cuando lamo tu coño? Tus colmillos se sentirán casi tan bueno cuando los hundas en mi piel y bebas de mi. Es sexual y te follare mientras lo haces. Te prometo que te va a encantar. Es posible que tenga que dejar mi trabajo ya que no vamos a querer salir de la cama durante unos pocos cientos de años. "

Ella respira hondo.-"Está bien "

La besa de nuevo, la pasión entre ellos se enciende y empieza a follarla lentamente.

Sere gime cuando él suelta su boca y sus miradas se encuentran.

-"Bebe de mí, amor" Él lleva su muñeca a la boca, la muerde y la presiona contra sus labios entreabiertos.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar ya que Darien empieza a follarla duro y profundo mientras sus colmillos se hunden en su cuello. El placer y el dolor se mezclan mientras bebe.

Apenas registra el sabor de la sangre. Sólo a Darien, la dicha que su cuerpo le da y su sabor. Empieza a marearse cuando se acerca. El clímax le hace apartar la boca de su muñeca cuando grita su nombre.

Los colmillos de Darien dejan su piel y le lame la herida. Vuelve la cabeza, la mira a los ojos y sonríe mientras lame la herida de su muñeca.

-"Eso es todo, amor. Duerme. Voy a limpiarnos y nos acurrucaremos hasta que nos despertamos. Yo estoy contigo"

Sere cierra los ojos, está demasiado cansada para hablar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora LAURANN DOHNER. Se llama "SCARRED AND KILT". Es una historia corta, junto con otras dos historias mas, no tiene un nombre la serie, pero los libros están relacionados. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Epilogo

Sere despierta cuando dos fuertes brazos la levantan. Esta confusa hasta que ve los magníficos ojos de Darien. El azul de ellos parece más brillante, más impresionante y él la ha puesto a horcajadas en su regazo mientras está sentado desnudo y apoyado contra la cabecera de su cama. Los recuerdos vuelven y ella le mira fijamente mientras sus manos agarran sus hombros desnudos.

-"¿Sobreviví? ¿Estoy muerta? " Ella se sonroja ante sus palabras.-"Quiero decir, ¿ahora estoy muerta en vida? "

Sonríe.-" Estás viva, pero eres un vampiro "

Ella vacila, intenta ver si siente diferente. No lo hace. La decepción le golpea.-"Creo que no ha funcionado. Aún soy sólo yo "

-"¿Estás segura? "

-"Sí".

-"Mmmm" Sonríe.-"Esto se sentirá muy bien. Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por tu instinto".

-"¿De qué estás hablando? "

Le suelta la cadera y se inclina hacia un lado de la cama. Ve la pequeña daga en la mano y se pone tensa. Él sonríe ampliamente y presiona la punta contra su cuello.

-"Las cosas que estoy dispuesto a hacer por amor, pero tienes que aprender a usar tus colmillos. El olor de la sangre lo hará. Eso sí, no luches o pienses en lo que haces"

Le observa con fascinación y horrorizada cuando corta su piel. La sangre brota y arroja la daga al suelo, agarra su cadera nuevamente. El olor de su sangre le llena la nariz, sus ojos se abren más y sus encías se estremecen, casi parecen palpitar y ella abre la boca para preguntarle qué le pasa.

-"Que—" Se detiene, su voz suena divertida y se toca la boca. Algo afilado le hace gritar y mirarse la punta del dedo. La sangre brota de la yema de su dedo.

-"Tranquila". Él se ríe. -"Ellos están muy afilados. Se cuidadosa o uno de nosotros tendrá que lamer todo lo que rasgues con ellos " Inclina la cabeza. -"Mira mi cuello, amor, Sere. Me alimenté antes de que despertaras. Es tu turno"

Su mirada se desvía de su dedo a su cuello. El hambre le golpea con fuerza y se acerca un poco más.

-"Hazlo, amor"

No puede parar. Ella lame la sangre, el sabor le hace gemir y luego le muerde. La sensación de sus colmillos perforando su piel crea una descarga de puro placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Se aferra a Darien, gimiendo, presionando sus pechos firmemente contra su piel, frotándose frenéticamente contra él, necesitando llegar tan mal que le duele.

-"Sí "gime, desliza las manos por sus costados para ahuecar su culo.-" Móntame".

El deseo arde en Sere. Ella quiere follarlo. Aparta la boca, lame su piel y lo mira a los ojos. Levanta las caderas y se mueve hasta que su polla queda alineada contra la apertura de su coño. Ella se sienta en él, su cuerpo lo necesita y grita al correrse con tan sólo la sensación de estiramiento. Su cuerpo se estremece y Darien gime.

Sus miradas se encuentran.-"Muérdeme de nuevo y nos correremos juntos. "

Ella vacila.-"Te amo. "

Sonríe.-"Yo también te amo."

-"Esto es una locura. Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro " .

Sus manos acarician su piel.-"Tenemos la eternidad para conocernos y lo que hay entre nosotros es fuerte."

Se mueve sobre su eje, gimiendo.- "En mi defensa diré que eres irresistible. "

-"Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando voy tras lo que más quiero en el mundo y eres tú."

Vuelve la cabeza, ofreciéndole su cuello. -"Tómame, mi valiente y hermosa Sere. Soy todo tuyo "

La sinceridad de sus palabras llenan sus ojos de lágrimas. Es muy feliz porque él lo dice en serio. No ve sus cicatrices. Él la ama y le ha dado una nueva vida para compartirla con él. Es sexy, deseable y hermosa para él. Algo en su interior sabe que serán felices juntos y ella posa los labios sobre su cuello. Tienen la eternidad para hacer las cosas bien y las discusiones con él sobre su futuro prometen ser muy agradables.

Fin


End file.
